


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Dramedy, Eventual Smut, Hoya had ear piercings, Lee Sungjong-centric, Love at First Sight, M/M, Minor Jang Dongwoo/Kim Sunggyu, Minor Kim Myungsoo | L/Lee Sungyeol, Moving In Together, Romantic Comedy, Sungjong and Sungyeol are siblings, Sungjong-centric, Tattoo Artist Hoya, Tattooed Hoya, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21585160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Lee Howon | Hoya/Lee Sungjong





	Untitled

**11:30 AM**

"So tell me how you lost this job."

Sungjong looked at his older brother Sungyeol in annoyance."It wasn't my fault this time."He replied,unable to hide the annoyance in his voice tone.Sungyeol rolled his eyes."You say that everytime."He said."But this time it really wasn't!"Sungjong almost yelled,but managed to keep his volume relatively down.

Sungyeol laughed."Okay,I get it,it wasn't your fault this time."He said."Just tell me what happened."


End file.
